This invention relates to handles; and more particularly to novel and improved handles and to paint brushes utilizing same.
Paint brushes have typically utilized elongated handles having flat side surfaces. Bristles or other application medium are attached to the elongated handle by a sheath or other attachment device. The paint brush is normally manipulated by the user grasping the elongated handle and/or by grasping the brush over the sheath. Pressure is applied against the handle in order to press the brush against the surface to which paint is to be applied. This manipulation of the brush is somewhat awkward due to the shape of the brush handle. This awkwardness translates into fatigue in the user's hand as well as blisters and callouses on the hand of the user. Additionally, this awkwardness inhibits the complete control of the manipulation of the brush.
Another problem with the prior brushes is the dripping of excess paint onto the brush handle itself. The brush is dipped into the paint prior to application. The brush is often dipped into the paint too far, thus causing paint to flow or drip onto the sheath and/or handle of the brush. Also, when the brush is used in an upwardly tilted movement, the paint has a tendency to flow or drip onto the sheath and/or handle of the brush. The wet paint creates a runny or tacky surface on the brush which causes discomfort to the user and reduces the life of the brush due to the inability of conventional brushes to adequately clean the bristles under and near the sheath.
A number of brush handles have been devised to solve these problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,930, issued to McMillan discloses a paint brush having a handle positioned at an oblique angle to the head of the paint brush. This angular positioning of the handle enables the user to place the handle between the thumb and forefinger to minimize the rubbing of the handle against that surface, to prevent the brush from turning while being held and to allow the thumb to encircle the handle. However, this paint brush is held by using the thumb and by grasping the flat sheath by the forefinger which does not remedy the problems discussed above.
Other attempts to solve these problems are disclosed in U.S. Patent No. Des. 167,775, issued to Schmidt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,785, issued to Ela; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,669, issued to Hooper. These patents disclose paint brushes having various styles of "pistol grip" handles. These handles do not adequately solve the problems discussed above. Fatigue, awkwardness and dripping paint are still problems with these brushes.
Yet another problem with prior paint brushes or tools in general is the necessity of having a variety of different brushes or tools on hand when painting or working on other projects. Further, the brush handle is disposed of along with the brush when done. One prior attempt at solving this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,585, issued to Howell. This paint brush assembly uses a tubular sleeve which slides over a clip member. The clip member can secure a replaceable brush head, scraper and shield.
It is therefore desirable to provide a handle, particularly for paint brushes, that will allow the handle to be comfortably yet firmly grasped to reduce fatigue and friction from use, that will enable the brush to be more easily and precisely manipulated, that will minimize dripping of paint onto the handle and that will extend the life of the brush. It is further desirable to provide a brush handle that will enable the brush to be grasped for fingertip use for fine brushwork and detail work and also to be grasped for full support by the user's hand for general purpose painting. It is yet further desirable to provide a brush assembly which allows a single brush handle to be used with various brush heads, tool heads or other accessories.